Season 1 (The Amy Poehler Show)
Season 1 is the first and premiere season of The Amy Poehler Show. It premiered on January 12, 2015 on Fanfic Channel, and is hosted by Amy Poehler. On January 15, 2015, Fanfic Channel announced that the first season will consist of 150 episodes in total. Elements These are the recurring/existing elements and segments that has appeared on the show: * Amy Pranks - In each or most episodes, Amy plays a prank on one of her guests. * Under The Seat - Under the seat is a game that first premiered on January 15, 2015. The game is played by the audiences. Each seat in the audience has an envelope under their seats, and one of the envelope contains a prize of sorts (ex. $500 gift cards, two-way plane ticket for two). The audience with the lucky envelope also has the chance to win more prizes by spinning a wheel. One panel on the wheel enables the whole audience to bring home the prize that the winner gets. * Don't Mess with my Spoof - The segment, first aired on January 15, is a live recreation or a spoof of existing movies and television series. Amy spoofs the main character, and often invites one of the show guest to be in the spoof, as well as audiences. * Dear Starbucks - Dear Starbucks is a new segment, introduced on January 16, 2015. People from around the world send in their funny and hilarious stories and encounters with baristas in Starbucks. * What's in the Box? - This segment is a game that is played by either the guests or the audience. The players will each take turn putting their hands in five covered boxes, and whoever guesses the most correct answer wins. The box may either contain objects, animals or insects. * News Blues - Amy showcases the funniest fails from newscasters and reporters submitted by viewers from all around the world. * Spin until you Win - Played by either the guests or the audiences, players are attached to a circular rotating flat wheel which is then spun multiple times. While blindfolded, the players must navigate through obstacles without causing things to break. A second player helps the blindfolded player by shouting directions. * Who's that Star? - Guests of the show are shown photos of different parts of a celebrity's face and they have to guess as many as they can in less than thirty seconds. One correct guess will equal $500 dollars worth of donation to a chosen charity. * Dunk Tank: Celebrity Edition - A lucky audience will have the opportunity to dunk one of the guests in a tank full of cold water, using four balls. Episodes Program Premiere The program's premiere aired for two hours on January 12, 2015 in the United States and Canada. The premiere featured seven guest stars, five of which are celebrity guests and two are musical guests. The episode also featured the announcement of the official nominee list for the 1st Annual Fanfic Awards, which will be broadcasted by Fanfic Channel on June 5, 2015. Category:Seasons Category:The Amy Poehler Show Seasons